Love Remains The Same
by LovelyLadyD
Summary: For years he's watched over her and loved her from afar. His passion for living. Can she love him the same when circumstances bring them face to face? What happens when the beast becomes her obsession, salvation becomes her temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, Beasties! Okay, so, first of all I am totally new at writing fanfiction. I've always loved reading it, but never have I been brave enough to put myself out there. How awesome is it that "the beast" makes me brave enough to try! I love this show to pieces and since it is moving snail pace (not necessarily a bad thing) with the Vincent/Catherine storyline, I figured it's only fair that as fans we keep each other occupied between episodes. So, here it is. If you hate it feel free to tell me... in the nicest way possible of course ;)**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Beauty and the Beast belong to CW/CBS. Never owned it. Sadly, never will.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Nights like this were always the hardest. When his senses dragged in every foul stain that tainted the wind. Anger, hatred and a faint tinge of lust- the last impression possibly conjured by his imagination- all attacked his brain. Still, the worst one of all hit him the hardest. Fear. Her fear. He'd prayed for her safety tonight- a calm inside the storm she surrounded herself with daily. No such luck.

Perched atop the old rickety building concealing the alley, Vincent saw everything. Her two remaining attackers lurked in the dark, waiting for her to reveal herself. He saw the youngest of the two with a chain wrapped around his hand, preparing for an assault behind the dumpster. Glancing further away he saw the other thug waiting with his pistol. Then he saw Catherine.

Her lithe form crouched close to the pavement behind the very building where he rested. Vincent signaled in on the slight shake of her body, the unsteady pounding of her heartbeat. Her gun sat useless in her holster, emptied of its bullets as she had poured them into the first two men that chased her down. Yet Catherine was determined to win. She was a trained fighter. A survivor. Those facts did little to qualm his agony. His fists clenched in anger and horror. A hunger of violence wracked his body, demanding vengeance for the threat they posed to her.

_ How dare they try and hurt Catherine! She is an innocent. She is pure and just. She is mine._

The animal roared inside him, banged against his reserve for release. _Not much longer._ The armed man crept closer towards the building's corner where Catherine hid, motioning for his accomplice to back him up. Vincent saw Catherine tense then. Her stance changed to that of a prepared fighter. _Good girl_. She knew they were near. A few steps closer from her enemy had her springing into action. Catherine drew her leg swiftly underneath the man rounding the corner, causing him to trip and subsequently lose his weapon. He gained his balance quickly, throwing punches that never made contact. She was quick. Moving in fluid motion, Catherine avoided his attack. Suddenly, the chain from her other attacker's grip sprung around her slim neck, pulling tight, nearly lifting her from the ground. Vincent should have sensed him immediately. He should have blocked the man's approach but his sight had stayed on Catherine as she fought for herself.

"No," her first assaulter ground through his teeth, "Keep her alive. I want her to witness every moment of this. I want her to suffer first." The criminal's black eyes had been devoid of everything except hatred and desire.

Vincent hadn't imagined anything. The man's foul odor of lust stung his nostrils sending all thoughts of rationale into oblivion. Ablaze with a need to save her, Vincent, with his beast unveiled, pounced swiftly. The jerk's hand never reached Catherine as the talons of the beast ripped into his shoulder and sent him spiraling to his death against a cold brick wall.

The second thug was smarter, but his doom no less apparent. Releasing his chain from Catherine's throat, he backed slowly towards the wall, his hands up in surrender. Vincent fought against the beast's urge to kill. Perhaps he would grant mercy. The beast knew no mercy, but the man inside was just. Two odds in one form. Ultimately the mere vision of Catherine slumped to the ground- clutching her throat, harshly gasping for air- put them both in agreement. No man would ever hurt Catherine and live to tell of his plight.

Vincent gripped one hand around the man's neck, lifting him from the ground much like he had done to Catherine. Only the beast relished in his own strength. He held back nothing. Veins protruded from his skin, pumping with the anger he unleashed on his victim. His fangs seethed between his lips tasting the dew of the justice to come. His eyes narrowed in on the evil being he held above him, watching in glory as life spilled slowly from his eyes. Appeased with his claim on the man's life he dropped the limp body with no remorse.

The crackling of the pavement behind him made him twist around in alarm. _Please let her be okay._ The beast had already assumed the worst. The thought that he would find her breathless, lifeless, conjured a tortured roar from his lungs, the sound reverberating off the walls surrounding them. Instead of the corpse he'd imagined, Catherine stood facing him. Her face was stricken with shock, her body stagnant from fear. Fear of him.

_Damn, she's afraid of me. _

Vincent closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down and leash the beast once again. But the scent of her fear only fueled the monster more. His breathing audibly deepened and slowed; His sharp-clawed hands shook with impatience at the beast's stubbornness. A gasp tore from Catherine then. _Oh, what she must think of me now._

His eyes opened then to welcome her well-earned fear and disgust, but it never came to him. She was gone. In his failed effort to return to his human form he'd scared her away, literally. The beast tuned in on the push of her feet against the pavement, sprinting in the direction of her brownstone apartment. Vincent felt himself running behind her before he could object. The soft sheen of her hair whipped across her face as she constantly glanced backwards at his approaching form. He heard her gasps of air turn into faint cries as they both neared her apartment door. _Stop scaring her! Let her hide! Leave her alone!_ The beast continued after her. Both man and beast wanted her to be safe, needed to know that she was.

So, he continued closely behind, still willing the man inside to take control once again. Catherine fumbled with her keys as she reached her door, urgently running through and quickly pushing the door behind her. Vincent was much quicker. He'd dashed inside her apartment behind her long before she even thought to close the door. He watched silently as she took every precaution in clamping every lock tightly on the door before she turned and leaned against it. A brief scream exited her then, for the beast, in all his grisly form, stood directly in front of her. Face to face, toe to toe, his golden eyes gleamed with a challenge for her to attempt to flee from him once more.

Only she did not. With her breathing slowed, her heartbeat calm, a soft gasp escaped her lips. Her expression changed from fear to confusion. To recognition. Catherine raised her hand to timidly stroke his disfigured face.

"I know you, don't I?" she whispered. "You're him."

* * *

**So, I've been told that reviews are awesome. First fanfic, so, never had one. Would love to find out...**

**LovelyLadyD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again beasties! I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews, follows and alerts! You all are AMaZiNG! I really wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but I'm somewhat of a perfectionist and my own worst critic. Fortunately, I've already started Chapter three so that should be up really soon.**

** And while I'm at at it, can I just do two seconds on SATURN RETURNS... really, Evan? The only show where I actually kinda liked the third-point-on-the-triangle guy and he had to ruin his personality with... "you didn't pull back.." blah, blah, blah.. UGH! **

** While the episode was great, I'm totally heartbroken for Vincent... but dear God he looked incredible the entire hour, YUM!**

**Okay I'm good now, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Beauty and the Beast belong to CW/CBS. Never owned it. Sadly, never will.**

Chapter 2.

Her expression changed from fear to confusion. To recognition. Catherine raised her hand to timidly stroke his disfigured face.

"I know you, don't I?" she whispered. "You're him."

_FLASHBACK 2003_

_ "You always come running when I need you," Catherine told her mother matter-of-factly. Her mom could only grin back at her for she knew it was true. She would always protect her daughter. The sound of tires squeaking caught their ears and broke their moment of bonding. Two guys were arriving at the obviously empty bar. _

_ "What are these guys doing?" her mom asked._

_ "Hey, we're closed," Cat yelled to the customers. Some people just didn't care when or where they drank as long as they could drink. Both ladies waved the men off to let them know to leave, but they vacated the car anyway._

_ Cat's mom turned to her then with an alarmed whisper for her to get inside of her car. Catherine didn't understand, but her Mother's voice grew in paranoia, an increasing plea for Cat to hide. Suddenly, a loud round of gunshots rang through the air. Catherine felt rather than heard herself scream as she watched her mother's bloodied body fall to the ground._

_ "Mom. Mom!," Cat's cry went unheard. Her mother was dead. A mountain of agony gripped her then, but Catherine had little time to let it consume her. The two men that had gunned down her mother were still shooting. They were shooting at her. A living witness. Catherine darted away as quickly as she could, allowing herself to run anywhere her body would take her. She soon found herself dashing through the leafless trees of the nearby woods, sidestepping limbs and stone. The men were fast, unrelenting. With guns drawn they unerringly lurked on her trail. Turning to take account of their whereabouts, Catherine lost her footing on a cracked tree stump just ahead of her and went tumbling to the ground._

_ A cold gush of air pumped from her gut as she turned over to face her assailants. "Please, please, please, please…" a continuous prayer slipped from her lips just as fast as the tears spilled from her eyes. One would've assumed that the moment could've conjured up her collected lifetime memories, but the only thing Catherine pictured was her mother's dying frame. She held that memory to the point where she no longer knew if she pleaded for her own life or redemption for not being able to save her mother. _

_ Death would claim her soon. The men ignored her cries and raised their weapons in unison. A faint growl beside her went undetected as it was the last of her worries. Without warning, a figure appeared. The sound of her attackers screams outdid her own as this newly arrived creature ripped through their bodies. A gush of blood and sweat permeated the atmosphere. Piece by piece, the gunmen's bones were tattered and crushed and the scent of blood filled her nostrils as the men fell in defeat. _

_ Not believing that she was alive while her attackers lay dormant at her feet, Catherine widened her eyes in shock. Her body was wracked with shivers as the beast-like thing approached her. Not from fear, but unanticipated relief. She would've feared it, she knew, but the closer it came, the more it resembled a man. A marred man._

_ He peered at her through the darkness, his eyes gleaming gold as he came into view. His heavy breathing calmed as hers did. Tilting his head downward, Catherine knew he'd submitted himself. He was searching for her well-being, making sure that, ultimately, she was unharmed. This beast had become her savior and Catherine was left with another memory- staring into the face of a monster… or an angel._

* * *

"I know you," she stated again with clarity. Catherine ran her hands, first one then the other, slowly across his coarse face. His skin was tethered and torn, draped in wrinkles and scrapes. This being, not man nor animal, remained still in her hands. His golden eyes explored hers as she quietly stroked him. She treated each line and curve of his face as a Braille language, determined to learn him.

_I must be crazy_. Only moments ago this creature had chased her down a darkened street and let himself into her apartment uninvited. Yet now she held onto him like a key to life. The fear that had consumed her earlier was completely drowning in her interest of him. He was her Beast. He was her savior. And now he was transforming right in front of her eyes.

The wrinkles of his forehead flattened into smooth, tanned skin. Those bright golden eyes were just as bright, but shone as a soft hazel instead. His once coarse, stiff hair was now a lustrous dark mane blowing softly around his temple. Only one scar remained on the smoothness of his cheek. And his face- his face was unlike anything she had ever seen. . Prominent nose and jaw line. Soft, lush lips. Kind and soulful eyes. It was the most beautiful face she had ever encountered- another she planned to memorize. Catherine reluctantly released her hold on him only to take all of him into view. Taking a step back, she tore her gaze from his face to peruse the rest of his body. Chiseled chest. Firm arms. Strong legs. _Oh my._ Was this the same being? Was this the creature that had now saved her life twice? Catherine felt a wave of dizziness pass through her body. She fought to focus on the figure in front of her as everything started to blur and she began to faint.

"Please, don't do that," her ex-beast spoke. As if he commanded her bodily reactions, her vision came back into focus- her mind clear once again. Only now, she knew she was crazy. As if lusting after his looks wasn't enough the sound of his deep velvet voice gave her an ache she couldn't describe. _Oh God, get a grip, Cat._

"Who are you?" she managed to whisper without tripping over her tongue.

"I thought you said you knew me," he answered. Only when his lip quirked did she realize he was kidding. _Really? Now is not the time to joke with me, buddy._

"I know what I've seen is impossible," Catherine started, with a little more bravado. " I know that normal men can't just leap from buildings and rip into human flesh. I know that normal men can't transform into… other life forms and then back human. I know that you aren't normal."

Her last statement made him flinch and Catherine immediately regretted her words. His body was halfway turned away as if he was planning a quick escape. That was the last thing Catherine wanted. He may not be normal, but he saved her life at the risk of being shunned away, like she had just done.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he half whispered, his head hung low, and started towards the door.

"You didn't frighten me. You made it all come back."

He looked at her then, confusion crossing over his perfect features. Catherine stepped close to him once again, afraid that her message would be ill-received if he didn't witness the sincerity behind her words.

"I was never afraid of you. I was afraid of what it meant. That's why I ran from you. If you're real… then that night really happened like I remembered. When my mom died. I've spent years trying to black it out. How horrific those men were. How they just killed her with no mercy. How you saved me. The fact that I lived and she died."

When she finished there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Catherine relived it in her mind daily, but she hadn't actually said the words describing her mother's death in over nine years. Standing in front of the man who had saved her, it all came pouring out.

"Catherine," he said, taking a step to come closer to her himself this time, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her too."

She didn't know what made her brave enough to do it, but at his words, Catherine let herself fall into the solid strength he presented. Her head rested underneath his chin and her hands gripped the front of his shirt as she freed her tears onto his chest. Her body shook against his and his arms came around her to steady her from falling. She stayed that way, waiting until the tears ceased to fall. And he remained quiet, offering ungrudging support.

When her sobs softened she allowed herself to loosen the grip she had on his shirt and flatten her hands against his stomach. With only that small movement the air immediately shifted into something a little less innocent. At least on her part. Catherine felt her temperature rise on its own as she realized how warm his skin was, even through the barrier of his clothes. Her eyes stayed focused on the front of his shirt but the rest of her senses took complete advantage of their proximity. She relaxed more into his capable arms that were encircling her waist. He smelled of cherrywood, and soap, and something distinctly male. She wanted to chalk it all up to her imagination, but the steady chime of his heartbeat made him more real with every thump. His strong hands slid up her back and Catherine involuntarily shivered from the contact.

"You're bleeding," his voice rumbled. Still slightly groggy from the sensation of being in his arms, Catherine just looked up at him, not registering what he was saying. His hands slid further up until he could move her hair away from her neck.

"You're bleeding," he repeated, this time touching the bruises around her neck, reminding her of her foes in the alley. Just then he gently released her and walked down her dimly lit hallway. Catherine waited silently until he returned with a towel and ointment retrieved from her bathroom closet. _What the…_

"How did you know where I kept that? What, are you psychic as well as heroic? " she joked with him, hoping to get him in a talkative mood. He didn't seem the type, but he smirked at her anyway. "I'm not psychic, nor am I heroic. Sit," he motioned to the nearby sofa. Once again she did as he asked. _How is he doing that? Making me jump at every command. I am not one that can be so easily pushed around._

Catherine wanted to defy him, maybe conjure up a little attitude, but the testy thought left her the moment his hands landed on her face. He'd kneeled down in front of her and lifted her chin, getting a better view of the bruises around her neck. Using the clean towel the man cleaned her cuts and applied the ointment he'd found. Having him so close, Catherine wasted no time studying him once again. She skimmed her eyes over the thin-lined scar that ran from his brow, down across his cheekbone and faded towards his mouth. It did nothing to hide the beauty that emanated from the rest of him. His eyes that were now fixed on her neck, were a warm honey-hazel that displayed the concerned sensitivity she was currently being treated to. His mouth was supple and soft. Catherine dared not think what that mouth would feel like wrapped in a kiss. His neck was smooth and strong. Totally male. Not to mention that the broadness of his chest, his shoulders, was extremely sexy.

_What is happening to me._ She was entirely too invested in this stranger and the vision he presented. But what about the other look he presented? Earlier. The beast that was no longer, she was sure, just a figment of her imagination. The creature that had murdered at least four people total that she'd witnessed and all on her behalf. She needed answers.

"So," she started nervously, "…are we gonna talk about it?" He only glanced at her briefly, seemingly not interested.

"You need to keep this clean and dry," he said referring to her injuries.

"Avoidance- one of my favorite techniques." Catherine smiled at him, but gained no response. She understood now. Subtlety was not his style. She could do that. In fact, she preferred it.

"Who are you. What... are you?" she asked. He stared at her then and Catherine wasn't sure if he would answer at all. Then he moved to stand and she thought he was making his leave. Instead he moved to sit beside her on the sofa. The weight of his body shifted the cushions inward until their legs met in the middle of the seat. Catherine gave her best attempt at nonchalance because she refused to move away. He visibly swallowed and his voice was low and deep when he finally spoke.

"My name is Vincent. Vincent Keller." Catherine let the feel of his name roll over her tongue, but she remained silent while he continued. "You're right. We probably should talk about things. Things I haven't put into words in a long time. I don't know what I am, but I know who I used to be."

* * *

**So... What do you think? I know I'm kinda stretching it out but the next chappie gets juicier!**

**Thanks, LovelyLadyD :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reading! A special thank you to LadyElejahDarcy for catching a mishap I made in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Beauty and the Beast belong to CW/CBS.**

**Never owned it. If I did, Vincent would never wear a shirt.**

Chapter 3.

"I don't know _what_ I am, but I know who I used to be."

"And who was Vincent Keller?" The sound of her finally voicing his name aloud sent a shiver down his spine. This woman is amazing. _How could she possibly be interested in who I am? Me. _

Most would've made him leave the moment he entered the door. He just knew her dismissal would come especially after he'd transformed in the palm of her hands. But she'd stopped him. She wanted to explain why she ran from a monster. And it wasn't him that she feared at all. She'd embraced him. Literally. Catherine had let her guard down, cried on his shoulder.

Even more disbelievingly, she wanted him.

Vincent knew the signs well and he was not mistaken. Catherine wanted him. He could sense it in everything she did. Her breathing became deep and heavy when he came nearer. The softness of her eyes glazed over when he looked at her. The scent of her… God, the scent of her nearly sent him over the edge. His impulses were telling him to act. He wanted to ravage her. Consume her. He wanted to lean her back into the couch and kiss her breathless. But considering he was still technically a stranger to her, that might not have gone over so well. _Or maybe…_

He decided instead to focus on her questions. She wanted to understand him. So, he told her how he used to be normal. Human. He recounted when his life was simple and his sole purpose was saving lives. The words felt foreign to him as he explained his time in Afghanistan and the experiment gone wrong. He told her how he remained in hiding because of Muirfield. His enemy.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

Vincent shook his head from his own disbelief of his escape. "Luck," he said for lack of a better answer.

"Vincent, what if there's a cure…. an antidote?"

"Tried that. It doesn't work."

"So, now you go out there and you save people," she said. Vincent scoffed at her words. He was no savior. He was a freak of nature.

"No. You do," she insisted. "You saved my life. Twice."

"I guess it reminds me of who I used to be," he simplified.

"A doctor?" she guessed.

"Human." Vincent felt completely exposed then. How was she able to get him to confess so much? He looked away from her, afraid to see the pity in her eyes. But again he felt her hand cup his face, this time caressing the scar on his cheek. Her touch was driving him crazy. He could hardly focus while she gently ran her fingers across the stubble of his jaw.

Vincent turned his face to rest in her palm and before he could stop himself, he placed a sweet kiss on the inside of her wrist. He watched the slow movement in her neck as she swallowed hard. While he thought she would object, scold him for making such a bold move, Catherine raised her other hand to grasp his shoulder and lifted herself gently onto the edge of his lap. Her legs lazily straddled him, but her fingers clenched to his body tightly. Vincent saw in her face the internal struggle of whether to move back or come closer. He decided to make the decision for her.

He reached for her waist to settle her back onto the sofa. At least he had planned it that way. His hands had other intentions. The moment he clasped onto her, Catherine arched her body into his touch and the plan faltered. Vincent gripped her as steadily as she had gripped him and pulled her even closer. His hands continued with a life of their own and began to massage the warm flesh of her hips. Catherine's moan reached his ear and he looked up to catch the wild look in her eyes.

"I don't understand this Vincent. How is it possible that we've only just met, but I need you so much?" Her voice were merely a whisper, but his keen senses, supplied by the beast inside, caught every word. His lips moved to brush across her shoulder, up to her neck and back down again. The animal inside purred at his contact. Never catching her in a kiss, but savoring her none-the-less. His words were muttered between the soft caresses he swept across her skin.

"We may have only just met face to face... spoken the other's name out loud for the first time... finally close enough to touch... but I feel I've known you my entire life."

Vincent felt Catherine fall closer to him. Her arms circled around him and caressed the muscles of his back. Her breath lulled against his neck soothing him and arousing him all at once.

He was in heaven. Catherine was only ever his dream, a misguided fantasy that was too far to touch. But right now he could touch her. He could smell the sweetness of her skin. Yet and still Vincent knew he eventually had to let go. This was not his life. Having an actual life wasn't an option for him. Just one more minute. _One more minute and I'll let her go forever. _

She would also have to let _him_ go. This woman,... strong, sweet and amazing, was holding onto him, bringing hope of normalcy into his hectic life. Instead of pushing away like she should have, she'd clung to him like a lifeline. He'd broken his own rule to never reveal himself to her. To let her live freely, never knowing of his presence as he watched her beyond the shadows. He was weaker than he thought. Going a decade without touching her was crazy, but thinking he could spend an eternity without ever embracing her was idiotic.

In attempt to get his final fill of her, Vincent pulled his arms around her completely. He enveloped Catherine in a tight hug that spoke volumes higher than his words ever could.

"I need to leave now," Vincent forced the words out.

"Why?" Catherine lifted her head to stare him full in the eyes. Her face was filled with genuine sadness and concern. Vincent wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment. That thought alone confirmed the necessity to leave. He needed to escape from her before he could ever make a lasting impression on her life.

"I don't belong here."

"Vincent…," she started, but he cut her off by brushing her aside and standing up before she could change his mind.

"You remember the group I told you about, Muirfield?" Catherine nodded her agreement but stood up just as he did.

"Catherine, you have no idea the things they are capable of. They will stop at nothing to kill me and anyone who knows about me. It is too dangerous for us to be anywhere near each other."

"But you came to me. Vincent, that night nine years ago… why were you there?"

He should have known she wouldn't give up so easily. "Anything I reveal to you about that night could easily put you on Muirfield's radar. We can't take that chance."

"So, they were involved in my mom's murder. Those men, they were from Muirfield?"

Vincent brushed his hand down his face, in frustration, knowing that he'd brought this on himself. He'd revealed too much already.

"Catherine…," he started to explain, but the sound of clicking heels and dangling keys caught his attention. "Your sister's home."

Catherine looked towards the door as the knob jiggled and Vincent took the opportunity to dash out of her nearby window. It was a coward's move, he knew, but perhaps running away was the only means to keep her safe from what had become of his life. He hid securely in the darkened corner of the fire escape when her sister walked through the door, her voice bubbly and care-free.

"And you call me ditzy, Cat? You left your keys outside the door," Catherine's sister was obviously tossing her belongings aside as she walked in continuously chatting about a job interview and late night sushi. Vincent listened harder for Catherine's responses, but all he heard was the loud thumping of her heartbeat.

_I'm sorry, Catherine. _

He didn't want to leave her. He had no choice.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know, Please. I've got big plans for this story.**

**LovelyLadyD :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and alerts! You all are pure gems! Here's chapter four as promised.**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Beauty and the Beast belong to CW/CBS. Don't sue me.**

* * *

_ I'm sorry, Catherine._

He didn't want to leave her. He had no choice.

**Chapter 4.**

Catherine yawned for what seemed like the one-hundredth time. The words on the file she held in her hands had long ago begun to blend together as she struggled to concentrate on her case.

_ Gemma Parker…. Pushed from a building. _

_ Find the motive. Find the killer._

_ Find Vincent._

No matter what she did her mind seemed to wander back to him. The night before was long and restless after he had disappeared. Catherine spent the remainder of the evening trying not to take out her frustration on Heather due to her inadvertent disruption. It wasn't really Heather's fault at all. Vincent was adamant about leaving long before her sister came crashing in. Maybe Catherine had just come on too strong. After all they had just officially met last night but already she'd embraced him, crawled into his lap and told him that she needed him.

_Good job, Cat. Geez, I threw myself at him. Of course he ran._

Whether she berated herself for jumping him last night or daydreamed about him in general, her train of thoughts were doing nothing to help her victim. She had to solve this case. Get it over and done with and then concentrate on the enigma that is Vincent.

_ Gemma Parker… Pushed from a building._

_ Proof of second party present prior to incident._

_ Motive… possible disagreement with second party._

_ Second party vanished._

_ Vanished, like Vincent._

Catherine pinched the bridge of her nose, fed up with making no progress. The only things that seemed to be working for her were the tracks she'd followed to find Vincent. And yes, she _had_ to find him. She wasn't ashamed. In fact she'd made it a priority. That was before she walked into the police department and it hit her that the current case was still unresolved.

Then again, sometimes it helped to walk away from the current problem, work on another, and then come back with a fresh perspective. At least that was her excuse. And damn if she didn't run with it.

She _wanted_ to find him.

When he touched her he'd left his prints on the button of her shirt. That morning she'd contacted CSU and had the prints sent through IAFIS. Joe, her boss, would've killed her if he found out, but she just knew Vincent was worth the risk. Vincent said it was dangerous to be near him. He couldn't be near her for her own safety. She didn't care about that at the moment. She only wanted to know when and if she would ever see him again.

Catherine tilted her head around her desk, searching for anyone who would be able to reprimand her for what she was about to do. She lifted the data on her computer screen and waited for the match. Vincent Keller. A breath of relief came from her at seeing his face again.

_ Specialist Vincent Keller, MD. New York City. Killed in Afghanistan by enemy fire in 2002. Next of kin, deceased._

It was just as he'd told her. Because of that government issued black ops group, the rest of the world really thought he was dead. Catherine then used Vincent's information to locate him in the Special Crimes Unit database systems. His photo appeared immediately along with his prior work history.

"Vincent Keller, ER residency at St. Benjamin's Hospital," a voice over her shoulder said aloud, reading her computer screen.

Catherine turned to see her partner, Tess, leaning over her to get a closer look.

"Damn. Doc's a cutie. Is he our perp?" Tess asked, obviously assuming her dedicated partner was researching their case.

"Uh, no. No,… faulty info led me in the wrong direction. I got nothing," Catherine quickly exited the database and shut off her computer. "What did you find out?"

Tess shrugged off Catherine's excuse, "I talked to the ballet's artistic director. Turns out Victoria Hensen was more than just an understudy to Gemma. The lead role was hers all along, she was only recovering from a foot injury. Something's not right about this story. I was hoping we could go talk to Victoria… find out what's going on."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You mind going it alone for a while though? I've got something to take care of at home…"

"Yeah, sure. Do what you need to do," Tess answered.

Cat wasted no time grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and made for the exit. God knows she felt terrible for lying to her partner- leaving Tess to research their case all on her own. But the thought of seeing Vincent again filled her with an undeniable impatience.

Within ten minutes Cat had pulled her car up to St. Benjamin's Hospital and parked in a vacant spot. She took another minute, placing her hands tightly on the steering wheel, and collected her wits. Here she was searching for a man that had nothing to do with her case. Not to mention that she planned to use her authority as a detective to get the information she wanted. A small part of her knew it was wrong. The biggest part of her wanted it to be right. She'd come too close already.

Catherine exited her car before she could change her mind. Clearing through the spinning doors she headed for the ER's front desk clerk, badge ready in hand.

"Excuse me. I'm Detective Catherine Chandler," she flashed her badge at the petite red head, "Is there someone on staff I could talk to about a former employee. He was on staff approximately ten years ago…"

"Yeah, sure. Anita Sanchez has been head nurse for like nineteen years. If your guy worked here I'm sure he crossed paths with her. I'll page her for you."

"Thank you," Catherine managed to answer as her mind was doing a double on the words 'your guy'. The clerk went to work in contacting the head nurse like she said. Moments later a short lady with dark hair poked her head out of the swinging doors.

" You're the detective?" the lady asked.

"Yes, Catherine Chandler."

"Follow me," she said and disappeared behind the doors once again. Catherine followed her quickly. A part of her was afraid the nurse could see straight through her. That the information she was seeking had nothing to do with a criminal matter but a personal one.

"I'm sorry I don't really have much time to talk. Been pretty busy today," Anita glanced at a few patient's charts and continued making her rounds as Catherine followed.

"I'll be quick. I'm actually inquiring about a former employee. Vincent Keller?" Catherine asked with as much professionalism as possible and prayed the nurse didn't catch on.

"Doctor Keller… Yeah, I remember him. Most of these residents come in thinking they know everything. Keller wasn't like that. You know he lost both his brothers in The Towers…"

"No, I didn't know that." Catherine felt her lungs constrict, imagining the pain Vincent must've went through. The pain he was still going through.

"Yeah, he was here that day," Anita continued, " kept waiting for them to be brought in. Never came back to work after that."

"That's why he enlisted." She said more to herself; Connecting the dots of how and why Vincent was the way he was now. "So, you haven't seen him since?"

The nurse looked at her incredulously then.

"I mean, I know he's supposedly dead," Catherine scoffed before thinking.

_Damn. Too far. What the hell am I doing anyway?_

"Supposedly?" Anita countered, "There's a plaque in the lobby with his name on it…" Anita started to walk away again, clearly done with the conversation. Catherine hadn't really received any useful information at all. She stopped Anita one last time intent on making some sort of progress.

"Do you remember anyone he hung out with, someone he would have reached out to?"

The nurse was clearly busy and becoming quite annoyed. Luckily, Anita wasn't quite as rude enough to just walk away and answered Cat anyway. "Keller wasn't exactly social… but he did have a roommate,… J.T. They were college buddies I think. He came here during down time every once in a while."

"Thank you for your time." Catherine made a quick exit then for two reasons.

One,… to not push her luck. Two,…find this J.T. guy.

* * *

_ I can't believe I ran._

Vincent trailed his fingers through his wet hair. The day had went by surprisingly fast for him considering all he did with the day was sit on his bed and sulk. The sun had went down hours ago and he'd decided to take a shower to refresh and possibly clear his head. It didn't work. He'd dried his body and threw on a pair of sweatpants before lying across his bed intent on getting some rest. That failed to work as well. If anything it only gave him more time to think about the night before. How he'd finally spoke to Catherine face to face.

And what a beautiful face it was. Of course, he'd already known that, after following her and protecting her for years. But to see her up close where he could gaze into her jade colored eyes, fully take in her scent, listen to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Vincent had literally lived his dreams when she took hold of him and pulled herself into his lap. She was small but she felt just right in his strong arms. It took every ounce of his strength to finally leave.

The beast inside sure wasn't any help. His animal nature fought against him, clawing at the interior, roaring at him for leaving Catherine behind. Just like the man, beast was mesmerized by her. Vincent wasn't surprised. Catherine had long ago captured a piece of his heart and wouldn't turn it loose. When he saved her years before and she looked up at him with curiosity rather than disgust. His human instincts wouldn't let him just forget that. She was different. She was special. The beast… well, those were also instincts he couldn't ignore. The animal wanted to conquer her, seize her.

Claim her.

It was primitive. Visceral. And as much as he wanted to blame his reconstructed DNA for the feeling, there was something very basic, very male about it. It erupted inside of him- man, beast and all. Never before had Vincent felt the overwhelming urge to have someone. Until Catherine. Vincent had imagined the chance of comforting her, holding her, touching her. Before last night those were impossible feats.

Some still proved to be impossible. Because of who he was he would never kiss her, make love to her, earn her love. He couldn't even pinpoint which one he wanted the most from Catherine because truth was, he wanted it all.

Vincent tossed over, burying his face in the pillows. He was trying very hard to erase all thoughts of Catherine but his mind- and body, were not cooperating. He sat up on the edge of the bed frustrated to no end. It occurred to him that perhaps sleep wouldn't come to him tonight by just lying down. He needed to be exhausted if he wanted to rest. Exercise. Vincent dropped to the floor, prepping himself for a tiring workout.

Before he even had the chance to start, a certain awareness attacked his senses. The beast's senses. His eyes glowed with the knowledge of an intrusion. The light patter of footsteps, the swish of soft hair. A familiar scent. _It couldn't be..._

There was only one person with an aura that made him stand at attention. _Catherine._ He knew her presence so well that there was no way it could've been anyone else. She'd found him. But how?

Vincent jumped to his feet, treading lightly to the stairway. She was closer now and if she was near he definitely wanted to see her. From the stairs Vincent bent closer to the floor to get a peek through the old wooden posts. Instead of seeing Catherine, he saw his roommate guarding the door with a baseball bat, aimed and ready.

_ No, J.T.!_

Vincent froze in place not knowing what to do. He obviously would never let anyone hurt Catherine, his friend included. But he couldn't possibly tell J.T not to protect them both from an intruder. Even though this intrusion was a welcomed one, in his opinion. How would he explain that this intruder was different?

The heavy, metal door began to creak open and Catherine's sweet voice reached his ears.

"Hello?" Her auburn hair swung through the door first as she poked her head in.

Before Vincent could enjoy the sight of her, JT swung his bat towards her. The beast released an involuntary growl at seeing Catherine flinch. But there was no need to act. She was in no need of a savior.

In fact, it seemed that JT required a little help instead. Catherine's instincts held no delays as she quickly confiscated JT's weapon, pushed him to the ground and pinned the bat to his throat.

Vincent leaped swiftly from the stairway to the door where the two were death glaring at each other from the floor.

"_Vinceg..th_," JT choked out, "Run, get outta here."

Catherine looked up at Vincent then, finally noticing his presence.

"Vincent," she whispered his name softly, sweetly. A stark contrast to the hard pressure she forced onto JT's throat.

"I _hagh dis_ all under _control..ggh_," JT announced, barely audible from underneath Catherine's choke hold.

Vincent knew it was impossible to hold back the grin on his face then. Watching the two most important people in his world, tangled together on the floor, both gazing up at him for approval.

"What do you guys say we settle this… upright?" Vincent said.

JT raised both hands in surrender as Catherine lifted the bat and allowed them both to stand.

"Hi.." Vincent took in Catherine's disheveled appearance. Her hair was tossed about, her cheeks rosy. She looked impossibly cute.

"Hi..." she answered back, slightly breathless.

"Hi? _Hi..._ Hi?' JT stuttered. "You two know each other?"

"I know it's late, I just.." Catherine started.

"Yeah, really late. Who the hell are you?" JT cut her off.

"I needed to see you," she continued for Vincent.

"Who are you?" JT asked louder.

"How did you find me?" Vincent finally chimed in.

"Yeah, how _did_ you find us?" JT added.

"Through him, I guess," Catherine gestured to JT.

"_Me?_ I don't know you! Hence my previous question. Who... are... you?"

"JT, do you mind?" He felt bad for the confusion he'd just caused JT, but Vincent was anxious to get Catherine alone. Why had she come for him? How much trouble had she really gone through to find him?

JT rolled his eyes at Vincent and glared at Catherine before snatching his trusty bat from her hand and stomping away.

_Guess I've got some serious explaining to do._

Vincent watched and waited for his friend to disappear into a back room before he glanced toward Catherine. Much to his surprise, instead of waiting for his attention, she'd found her own entertainment. In his excitement to see her Vincent had forgotten his manners, to at least throw on a tank t-shirt, but Catherine had found no quarrel with that at the moment.

She was taking the liberty of scoping out his entire body.

Blatantly. Obviously.

He watched her eyes travel from the rim of his sweatpants up to his navel. She spent a little extra time watching his stomach, which, at first, made him slightly self-conscious about the deep-jagged scar that ran down his left abdomen. That was until she slowly began to moisten her soft lips, her eyes never leaving his body.

Vincent could barely breathe, could barely function at the thought of Catherine's desire for him. He wasn't oblivious. Women had found him attractive in the past. This woman desired him in the present. She wanted him _now_. After seeing and knowing what he was. A monster. A beast. She still saw the man. Her desire was a beacon of hope. A chance at redemption.

Vincent felt the very moment his senses awakened. Every nerve in his body stood on edge, aware of her. He watched as her olive eyes faded dark with emotion. He took in the scent of her lust. Something he knew well for he had studied her aroma the previous night. He shouldn't let her want him. He should've made her run away.

As if sensing his thoughts, Vincent's own body betrayed him when a droplet of water from his recent shower escaped the tendrils of his hair and ran down his neck. Catherine watched the thin, wet line drip from his shoulder, down his arm to his finger tips. She left no part of him untraced with her stare and he couldn't help but remember her touch from the night before.

Having her so close to him that night was the best thing he had ever experienced. He would hold onto to the memory of her resting in his arms forever. But that was all it could ever be. A memory. A fantasy. One that would replay in his mind throughout the remainder of his life and satisfy his yearning to love her.

"Catherine," was the only word he managed before his mouth went dry. Catherine had reached her hand out to the very spot the unruly bead of water had landed on his hand; touching his palm before intertwining her fingers through his. Remaining still, she simple held his hand.

_Perfect._

It was the only notion he could come up with. She fit him absolutely _perfect_.

And it was a devastating discovery.

More than his hasty decision to become _this_. More than any crime he unintentionally committed. Vincent could never regret anything more than his newest, biggest mistake. It would have been better to never have touched her. Never have spoken to her. Because now Vincent had to live without her, knowing that she was perfect.

She _would have_ been perfect for him if it wasn't for his problems. His baggage. As much as he wanted it, craved it, he could never be with her. He would not pull her into his world of desolation. Slipping his hand from hers, the warmth immediately left his body. Whatever trance had captured Catherine before was now leaving her eyes as she glance up at him dejectedly.

"I uhm… I needed to see you. I thought you should probably know that everything was taken care of from the alley the other night. It took forever to settle the whole mess, that's why I'm here so late. The men who attacked me were involved in a drug cartel. They were tailing me last night. I was an arresting officer in one of their friends cases."

Her words made sense, but all Vincent could decipher was the embarrassment in her eyes. He didn't want that for her. She deserved better than to be hurt because of him, but pushing her away was the only way to protect her in the end.

"Catherine, you shouldn't have come," Vincent's heart was disagreeing with him as he spoke. "I told you that being near me is dangerous. Muirfield…"

"That is precisely why I _am_ here," Catherine cut him off. The fire was back in her eyes just as quickly as it had left. "Muirfield. They killed my mother. I know it now and I cannot let them get away. Neither can you. Vincent, it occurred to me that these people live their lives freely, without guilt. All the while, you are hidden away, lurking in the shadows because of what they did to you. We need to make them pay for this."

"_We…_ don't need to do anything. You need to leave." Vincent turned away from her, not wanting to search the pain in her eyes when he spoke those words.

"You saved my life. I'd like to return the favor."

"You forget you know me, never tell anyone about me and we'll call it even." Vincent felt her hand grip him firmly as she turned him back to face her, holding him in place.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're on the run for your safety. I would never tell anyone, I would never let anyone hurt you." Catherine seemed to surprise even herself with her admission, but she remained adamant. The heat emanating from her began to seep through his pores once more and there it was again -her desire. Only this time it was also coated with determination.

Catherine let her fingers slide slowly across his skin before she finally released him. "I'm sorry that I came so late. I'm sure you were probably… in bed." She whispered the last words and Vincent exhaled at the sound of her satiny voice.

"I guess should go now, but I'll see you again soon." She began to walk through the door, but Vincent couldn't let her leave thinking that anything had changed.

_ It didn't change, right?_

"Catherine," he started, but true to her ways she stopped him.

"Vincent, I will see you again." And with her promise, she walked away.

* * *

**So, was that okay?**

**I really love hearing your feedback. What do you guys think I have in store for these two? Anything in particular you're looking out for? **

**I have finally constructed an outline for this fic so at least now my plans are somewhat on paper. I do have a few spoilers for you if you're interested, if not feel free to overlook them, but please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of chapter four.**

**Thanks a bunch! LovelyLadyD ;)**

**SPOILERS:**

Evan is introduced into the story. (don't be scared guys LOL)

Vincent explains his feelings for Catherine to JT.

Catherine finds some interesting work files in her mother's records. (and it ain't about Dengue Fever!)

Catherine and Vincent struggle with their attraction to one another.


End file.
